


talk about you

by sonderwalker



Series: Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, currently ignoring my responsibilities and large WIPs for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After helping to save the day on Kamino from a separatist invasion, Anakin heads back to the resolute, his strength fading as the illness he was fighting before the mission began has finally caught up with him.Or: people keep giving me prompts on discord and I can't say no.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, but its in the background - Relationship
Series: Writing Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812892
Comments: 41
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a 600 word drabble... how did I end up with over 2,000 words....

Anakin sighed, and turned away to cough into his shoulder. They had just finished their briefing on Kamino, and now were discussing different ways that they could improve the security on the planet. He wished that he had grabbed his cloak before heading down to the surface- it was cold and had begun to rain again, but Obi-Wan had told him that it was urgent so he rushed down to help.

He didn't regret rushing to help, but he did regret leaving his cloak in his quarters. He could hear other members of the Jedi Council speaking, but his head was pounding, and it made it hard to concentrate. He had to resist the urge to massage his temples, and instead put his hands behind his back, holding them there. The light from the holograms seemed brighter and harsher than usual, but he grit his teeth and kept standing still.

The hologram cut off and he felt his shoulders relax.

"Well," Obi-Wan began. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, turning to smile at Anakin. He shrugged- not wanting to speak because he knew that Obi-Wan would immediately send him to the medical bay. Obi-Wan frowned, and Anakin looked at him.

He knew that look.

"Are you feeling alright, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked towards their starfighters. Anakin opened his mouth to respond, but instead of saying anything, he sneezed. Again, and again.

"I'll take that as a no, but 'I had to help with the mission because I could wait until after it's over before I head to the medbay.' Am I right?"

"I'd roll my eyes if it didn't hurt so much." Anakin replied.

"You sound horrible."

"Thanks." Anakin muttered while climbing into the cockpit of his starfighter.

"You should head to the medbay to get something for whatever you have, before you get any worse." Obi-Wan said, leaning against the wing of Anakin's star fighter.

"I already have the medicine from last time in my quarters." He replied while shrugging.

"That may be true, but this seems to be a problem every time we come to Kamino." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shrugged again. "It's not a big deal."

"On the contrary, it is." Obi-Wan countered. "This could easily become something more serious."

Anakin sighed, and then coughed again. "Master, I know you mean well, but I really... just want to rest." Anakin said, surprised at how strained his voice sounded. Obi-Wan stood up straight, looking at Anakin with worried eyes.

"You'll head to the medbay if you start to feel any worse?" He asked. Anakin nodded.

"I'm serious Anakin, I don't want to find you passed out in your quarters with a high fever."

"I will, promise." Anakin said as he closed the cockpit and started the ignition sequence.

* * *

Once back on the ship, Anakin brushed past the numerous men that saluted him, and his padawan that was trying to waive him down.

"Master!" Ahsoka said as she followed him down the hallway.

"Not now, Ahsoka."

"Whoa, you sound really sick." This time, Anakin did roll his eyes, but then immediately regretted it.

"Don't get too close otherwise I'll pass my germs on to you." He said as he waived the door to his quarters opened. Ahsoka scrunched her nose and made a face.

"Ugh, no thanks." She muttered. "Let me know when you're feeling better so you can come train with Rex and I!" Anakin nodded, and then walked into his quarters, the door sliding shut behind him.

The first thing he reached for was his cloak, quickly pulling it over his arms and putting the hood up to ward off the chills. Next, he reached for the bottle of pills on the desk, popping them into his mouth and swallowing them dry. He honestly couldn't be bothered to go get a glass of water. Anakin then climbed into his bed, feeling the pressure shift in his head, and closed his eyes, hoping that he would feel better in a few hours

* * *

Anakin woke to someone pressing their hand against his forehead.

“I thought you said you would go to the medbay if it got any worse.” He heard Obi-Wan say, but his voice sounded like it was underwater.

“What?” Anakin whispered, slowly opening his eyes.

“You’re running a fever.” Obi-Wan said, his voice soft but stern. Anakin blinked several times, watching as Obi-Wan’s face came into focus. He didn’t feel any worse than he did before- just groggy, but that was probably due to the medicine. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been this sick the entire time and didn’t say anything.”

“Okay, I won’t.” Anakin said before turning away to sneeze. He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said as he sighed.

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked, running a hand over his face.

“About four hours.” Obi-Wan responded. “But you should keep resting. I told Kix that you weren’t feeling well, and he’s cleared your schedule for the next 24 hours.”

Anakin sighed. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“On the contrary, I believe I did.” Obi-Wan countered. “Anakin, you sound _horrible_. And you look like you haven’t slept in days.”

“It’s not- “Anakin began to say, but Obi-Wan held his hand up, cutting him off.

“If it wasn’t that bad, you wouldn’t be shivering while wearing your cloak inside.” Obi-Wan said and crossed his arms over his chest. Anakin sniffled, and Obi-Wan saw a change in his expression. He dropped his arms to his sides.

“Do you need anything?” He asked, his voice soft now, realizing that there was more going on than what was being spoken.

“A glass of water?” Anakin asked closing his eyes again. He heard Obi-Wan walk away but was startled when he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Obi-Wan said as Anakin opened his eyes. “Here.” Anakin sat up, taking the glass of water, and the pills in his other hand. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You need to rest more. I don’t want to see you on the bridge for at least the next 24 hours.”

Anakin nodded.

“And you’ll say something if you start feeling worse.”

Anakin nodded again. Obi-Wan gently squeezed his shoulder.

“Well, then I shall leave you to rest. Your comlink is on your desk.” Obi-Wan said as he began to walk away.

“Thanks.” Anakin mumbled as he closed his eyes again, sinking back down onto the bed. He heard Obi-Wan say something in response, but he was already too far gone to make out what he was saying.

* * *

Anakin woke up sometime later. The first thing that he realized was that he felt _gross_. He was still in his robes from earlier in the day, and he was covered in sweat. The next thing he noticed was that he couldn’t breathe through his nose. His quarters were now dark, and he figured that Obi-Wan had probably turned the lights off at some point. He exhaled shakily and coughed into his elbow, sitting up in his bed. The pressure in his head shifted, and he closed his eyes, waiting for it to pass. Now that he was sitting up, he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck, and how damp his robes were. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he stood on his feet, and walked over towards the fresher that he shared with Obi-Wan.

He waived the door open and squinted at the light, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes. He dropped his hand and looked at himself in the mirror- Obi-Wan was right. He looked _horrible_. He brought a hand up to his face, feeling the heat that radiated off of it. His cheeks and nose were flushed, but the rest of his face was pale, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He sighed, and then turned to cough again into his elbow. But after several moments, he now was gripping the sink tightly with both hands as kept coughing, leaning over the sink trying to catch his breath.

He felt a hand rubbing small circles on his back and looked up.

“Did I wake you up?” Anakin rasped looking at Obi-Wan’s reflection in the mirror.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Yes, but it’s you that I’m worried about.” Anakin wanted to shrug his hand off of his shoulder, tell Obi-Wan that he was fine. He also wanted to lay down right then and there, falling asleep and having Obi-Wan stay with him. So instead he just stood there, blinking at Obi-Wan and sniffling.

“What time is it?” Anakin asked, running a hand through his hair, grimacing at how it felt.

“It’s a little past midnight.” Obi-Wan replied, still rubbing circles into Anakin’s back.

“You should get some more rest.” Obi-Wan suggested. “Why are you up?”

“Because I feel gross, Obi-Wan.”

“Well, you _are_ ill.”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m all sweaty and still in my clothes from yesterday.” Anakin said, gesturing at himself, a chill running up his spine.

“A shower and a change of clothes would probably do you some good.” Obi-Wan replied. “Although I imagine that you won’t be fit for duty after the 24 hours passed that Kix originally cleared your schedule for.”

Anakin cleared his throat. “Don’t say that.”

“Anakin, it’s been almost twelve hours already, and if anything, you look _worse._ ”

“It’s been twelve hours?” Anakin asked, surprised.

“Yes, we should be back at the temple within the next 12. And you will be heading to the halls of healing as soon as we arrive.” Obi-Wan said, his tone stern.

“They’re just gonna give me some kind of medication that makes me sleep for over half of the day and tell me to drink lots of fluids.” Anakin grumbled.

“Yes, because you need fluids, and you need rest.” Obi-Wan responded, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand.

“I’m not tired though, just sweaty and gross.” Anakin responded.

“You sound like a youngling.” Obi-Wan said. “I’m sure that you will feel like resting again after showering and changing your clothes.”

“And what if I don’t?” Anakin questioned with a small grin.

“Honestly, Anakin, do you want me to sit with you until you fall back asleep?”

“Well… since you are offering…” He got a light smack on the shoulder for his trouble.

“Hey!” Anakin exclaimed, and then began to cough again. Obi-Wan’s expression immediately changed.

“Stop worrying so much. I’ll go back to bed.” Anakin said after he stopped coughing. Obi-Wan sighed and turned to leave the fresher. He turned back to face Anakin.

“I’ll know if you’re lying or not.” He said before going back into his quarters. Anakin sighed. He knew that Obi-Wan would probably know, but he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Obi-Wan staying with him. He felt his face heat up, and he looked at his reflection again, for once grateful that he had a fever so that it could hid his blush.

* * *

“I thought you said you would rest some more.” Obi-Wan said as he walked into Anakin’s quarters.

Anakin cleared his throat. “Couldn’t fall back asleep.” He said, his voice strained as he continued to stare at his datapad. He looked up as Obi-Wan approached him.

“But I am in bed though, see?” He said, gesturing at himself. Obi-Wan sighed.

“Scoot over.” Obi-Wan said.

“What?” Anakin asked.

“Just do it.” Obi-Wan said while rolling his eyes. He got on the bed, and put his arm around Anakin’s shoulders, forcing him to sink further under the covers.

“You still feel quite warm.” Obi-Wan commented as Anakin’s forehead rested against his shoulder and he reached for the datapad.

“‘s fine.” Anakin mumbled, his face heating up. Then he turned away to sneeze.

“Are you sure you want to stay here with me?” Anakin asked as he readjusted himself so that he was mostly under the covers again.

“Of course. Why would you ask?” Obi-Wan replied.

“Because I’m _gross._ ” Anakin said while frowning.

“You aren’t ‘gross’, you’re sick.” Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly, tracing small circles on Anakin’s back again. Anakin felt his eyes growing heavier and heavier.

“Are you giving me a sleep suggestion?” Anakin mumbled as his eyes slid shut.

“You need the rest.” Obi-Wan replied.

“That’s not fair.”

“Go to sleep, Anakin.”Anakin sighed, and curled up under the covers, resting his head below Obi-Wan’s. He felt Obi-Wan shift his position, and then felt him kiss the top of his head. Anakin smiled, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin didn’t remember the roar of the gunship being this loud, or the pressure changes being this drastic as they descended towards the temple hangar from the _resolute_ being this drastic. His arm hug on to one of the handles, and he rested his head against his bicep, closing his eyes.

“You alright, master?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin opened his eyes again and lifted his head off of his shoulder.

“You don’t look well at all, Anakin.” Obi-Wan remarked. Anakin swallowed thickly. A part of him wanted to tell them both to stop worrying, and that he was just fine, only tired. But another part of him was begging to be honest with them and mention that this was probably not just a normal head cold. The ship lurched forward, and the three of them temporarily lost their balance. Anakin had dark spots fill his vision as he quickly moved to regain his balance, only he wasn’t exactly sure where it was in the first place.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked after they had resettled themselves.

“Honestly, I can’t tell if I’m going to throw up or pass out.” He replied after a moment, closing his eyes and willing himself to not puke his guts out in front of his padawan. Or Obi-Wan. And while he knew that he would say that he has seen Anakin in worse states (which he didn’t want to think about) it still bothered him because well, as far as he was concerned, he was still sweaty and gross and now clammy.

“I told you that you should have gone to see Kix when you got the chance.” Obi-Wan said. But Anakin didn’t trust himself to speak so he shrugged instead, exhaling sharply once the gunship landed in the hangar and the three of them stepped out.

“You better not throw up on me, master. These are brand new boots!” Ahsoka exclaimed as they made their way through the hangar.

“Now I gotta make sure that I aim for them.” Anakin replied. His teeth were clenched, but he was trying to ease some of the tension out of the air. It seemed to be working though, because Ahsoka laughed.

“Honestly, Anakin, what am I going to do with you?” Obi-Wan asked as they walked into the lift and began to head towards their quarters.

Thankfully, Anakin made it back to their apartment without any problems, but as soon as they walked in, he promptly collapsed on the couch, kicking his boots off and curling into the armrest of the couch, muffling his coughs against his elbow.

“If you fall asleep there, I don’t want to hear you complaining about how your back hurts later on.” Obi-Wan said from the kitchen. Anakin groaned, but didn’t say anything, instead closing his eyes. Only to be woken back up again in what felt like a minute later by someone shaking his shoulder.

“Here, drink this.” Obi-Wan told him softly. Anakin sat up, squinting at Obi-Wan and wondering if their quarters were always so bright.

“What’s this?” Anakin mumbled as he took the cup.

“It’s just some tea.”

“You didn’t add any sugar.” Anakin noted with a pout.

“You said you were feeling nauseous. You don’t need any sugar.” Obi-Wan replied, rolling his eyes. Anakin huffed, and then turned away to cough again.

“Don’t we have a mission report meeting that we have to go to?” Anakin asked after taking another sip from the cup.

“I have a mission report meeting to go to.” Obi-Wan clarified. “You will be going nowhere, except to bed.” Anakin didn’t even try to argue at this point. He knew that Obi-Wan had him beat, and it wasn’t even as if he enjoyed going to mission report meetings anyway. Changing into his most comfortable pair of sleepwear and curling up underneath a mountain of blankets sounded far more appealing. He felt Obi-Wan run his hand through his hair, and winced, realizing that his hair was probably soaked with sweat and that he should probably shower.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Anakin said, standing up slowly and handing the cup back to Obi-Wan.

“And then I’m going to sleep for the next year.” He muttered as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom. He heard Obi-Wan laugh softly from behind him, and that made Anakin smile too.

He dimly remembered hearing as a padawan to not shower with the water too hot when he was already sick unless he wanted to find himself collapsed on the floor. But the chills that ran up his body overruled the nagging that Obi-Wan had once given him, and he did not end up on the floor. He was sure that Obi-Wan was speaking to him, and maybe Ahsoka too, but at this point all he really cared about was curling up underneath the covers and sleeping for as long as he could. So, he did.

* * *

When Obi-Wan came back from the meeting, he first went to make sure that there was something for everyone to eat in the kitchen and made sure to check in with Ahsoka. After that, he walked back towards Anakin’s room, his footsteps growing softer as he approached.

The sun was setting now, the light casting tall shadows that reached across Anakin’s room. The blinds for the windows were still open, casting everything in the room with a soft and warm glow. On the bed was Anakin, his curls a mess and his face squished into the pillow. And even though Obi-Wan was pretty sure that Anakin would again describe himself as being ‘gross’ or ‘a mess’ (which he certainly was a times but not now), he sighed softly, watching as the light from the setting sun caught in Anakin’s hair. He approached the bed slowly, raising a tentative hand and resting it on Anakin’s forehead.

He sighed. If anything, Anakin felt warmer now than he did that morning when they first got back from their mission. Obi-Wan sat down gingerly on the bed, not wanting to wake Anakin. He gently brushed some of the hair back from his face, and leaned forward, gently kissing him on the forehead. He felt Anakin move slightly and Obi-Wan stepped back to look at Anakin- whose nose was now scrunched up and his brow was furrowed.

“It’s just me.” Obi-Wan whispered, running a hand through Anakin’s hair again. Anakin sighed, leaning into the touch as he opened his eyes.

“How was the meeting?” Anakin rasped.

“The usual. Master Windu says he hopes you recover soon.” Obi-Wan said as he continued to run a hand through Anakin’s hair.

“And Ahsoka?”

“Out with the other padawans.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Do you feel well enough to eat anything?” He asked after a moment.

“Would you be mad if I said no?” Anakin asked, closing his eyes again.

“No, but I would be worried. You haven’t eaten anything since this morning.” Obi-Wan replied.

“I’m starting to think that this looks more like Corellian flu, and not a head cold.” He noted.

“Ugh, I hope not.” Anakin replied, opening his eyes again. “But I really don’t wanna eat anything.”

“How about some water?” Obi-Wan suggested, trying to hide his concern. He didn’t give Anakin the chance to respond though, before heading back out and towards the kitchen, grabbing both a glass of water and a ration bar that he would try and guilt Anakin into eating.

Anakin had only taken two bites out of the ration bar before passing it back to Obi-Wan, his face looking significantly paler than it had before.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, seeing Obi-Wan’s expression.

“Don’t apologize, I’m just worried about you.” Obi-Wan replied softly. Anakin nodded and then sank back down underneath the covers, another shiver running through him. Obi-Wan stayed there with him until he had fallen back asleep, watching as the last rays of light came in through the window before the sun fell below the horizon.

The last time Obi-Wan came back to Anakin’s bedroom, it was late. Most of the lights were off in their quarters, and Ahsoka had returned for the night, sharing another story with Obi-Wan about what the padawans in her age group were up to.

But now, as Obi-Wan opened the door again to Anakin’s room, that all seemed to fade away as he looked at Anakin again. Watched as his chest rose and fell evenly and smiled. He wished that he could save the moment and make it last forever. Slowly, silently, he crossed the room and pulled the covers back, sliding into the bed and wrapping an arm around Anakin’s waist.

“It’s just me.” He whispered as Anakin stirred, and Obi-Wan adjusted the coldpack on his forehead.

“It’s just me.” He repeated, softly as his own eyes began to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about continuing this but who knows...  
> thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done... but then I wasn't. Please enjoy!

The thing that woke Obi-Wan wasn't the morning light streaming in through the cracks in the blinds of the room. It wasn't the sound of a comlink beeping, or an alarm going off.

Rather, it was the sudden shift of the person who was laying next to him, the shaking of the bed as Anakin tried his best to muffle his coughs into his elbow.

And then it was the cold as Anakin got out of the bed, still coughing and went into what Obi-Wan assumed was the fresher.

He laid there for a moment, waiting to see if Anakin would return soon and climb back into the bed with him. Opening his eyes and saw that only the earliest bits of the morning light were coming in through the window, the outside world still a blue haze that had yet to change into orange and gold.

He got up, ignoring the way the cold floor felt underneath his feet and quickly walked towards the fresher.

He heard Anakin coughing before he saw him, and it made Obi-Wan wince in sympathy. 

"You sound worse than you did before, dear one," he said softly as walked into the room.

Anakin was hunched over the sink, the same way he had been on the ship, but now he was shaking, trying his best to take in steady breaths. He looked up at Obi-Wan in the mirror.

"I didn't mean to wake you up again," he rasped before swallowing thickly.

Obi-Wan took another step closer to him, rubbing small circles onto his back and sighed. "That's not the problem here, I'm worried about you."

Anakin shrugged before starting to cough again and Obi-Wan stayed there rubbing his back until he was done. He was too warm through the sleepwear, and Obi-Wan could feel as he shivered despite the warmth that was radiating off of him.

"Perhaps a glass of water and then back to bed?" Obi-Wan asked when he was done, and Anakin straightened up and nodded, pushing back sweaty bangs out of his face.

"Sorry again," he rasped as he followed Obi-Wan out of the fresher and into the kitchen, slumping down into one of the chairs at the small table and resting his head on the cool metal surface.

"That doesn't look comfortable," Obi-Wan remarked with a soft smile as he set the water down beside Anakin who lifted his head up off of the table, squinting his eyes at the bright kitchen lights.

"'M tired," he mumbled before grabbing the glass and taking slow sips out of it.

"Then perhaps we should head back to bed," Obi-Wan suggested and Anakin stood up, holding Obi-Wan's hand with the one that wasn't holding the glass. 

It was his left hand, and it was too warm to the touch, but Obi-Wan decided that they could worry about that once they had both gotten some more rest.

Without saying anything else to each other, they walked back towards where the bedrooms where, and Anakin sighed softly as he slid under the covers of the bed, burying himself underneath them until only his forehead was visible.

"You'll overheat like that," Obi-Wan pointed out as he got under the covers as well, brushing a stray curl back from Anakin's face.

"I don't think that's possible." Anakin muttered as his teeth chattered and Obi-Wan's expression softened.

"Do you think you can fall back asleep?" Obi-Wan asked, also for his own sake.

He was tired, but not like how Anakin was. Regardless, he didn't have anything particularly pressing on his schedule for the next day, and had planned to spend most of it relaxing himself.

Even if that meant that Anakin couldn't enjoy his company the same way, Obi-Wan would be more than content with sitting on their couch in the common room, reading a holobook that he had been putting off while Anakin slept by his side.

"Yeah," Anakin whispered, his eyes falling shut as he leaned into the touch of Obi-Wan running a hand through his hair again.

"Doesn't that gross you out?" Anakin mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"I have seen you in much worse states than this, and I don't mind." 

Anakin opened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan, a silent question being asked.

"We don't have to be doing anything for me to enjoy my time with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered as he ran a thumb over Anakin's cheek.

It was too warm, but they could deal with that later.

"I simply enjoy having you by my side."

Anakin smiled, and pressed himself even closer to Obi-Wan, so that his head was now pressed against his collarbone. Obi-Wan smiled, adjusting himself so that Anakin's hair didn't tickle his face.

"Better?" Obi-Wan asked as he laughed softly.

"Better," Anakin whispered into his chest, and his breathing evened out shortly afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [sonderwalker](https://sonderwalker.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
